revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep-Over Mess Up
Hayden and Rodney send Cupcakes as a spy to Diamond's sleepover party after being denied an invitation. Meanwhile, Diamond and Lucy lead the charge against the Alpha Girls when they mock the girls individually. Plot At the Crown Town School cafeteria, Diamond, Kiki, Lucy and Helen reunite on one of the tables and Diamond presents Kiki to the girls. She then mentions that she wanted to do a slumber party, and their fun is soon ruined by the Alpha Girls, who mock each of them (though Kiki doesn't get it at first) before leaving. Angered, Diamond agrees with Lucy to get their revenge, and this is when Hayden arrives to find out what's going on. Diamond tells him about the slumver party, but soon adds that It's girls-only and neither he or Rodney can go. Hayden tells this to the redhead, and he gets rather angry at the news. They then hear something in the playground, and go outside to see Cupcakes there. They decide to use her as a spy and, after school, they equip her with the necessary to not be caught. Later, when the slumber party is about to start, Asphodel opens the door and sees the puggle there, letting her in and go upstairs as she goes to get popcorn. Hayden and Rodney communicate to the puggle from the treehouse in the backyard, which was not there to begin with. After that, the puggle goes to Hayden and Diamond's room and sees the girls getting ready for the confrontation with the Alpha Girls, who arrive shortly afterwards. The girls go to the backyard and, after some talking, engage in combat with pranking supplies and then with their prank robots, Cupcakes going inside Lucy's before the battle begins. As the battle continues, Asphodel notices the treehoouse and somehow gets inside, despite the fact that the place was closed down. Hayden and Rodney escape to the Wayne's household, but Asphodel cuts the rope just as they hit the ground. They go inside and, with Rose about to wake up, hide on the attic from her. Once she leaves, they try to get out, but the robots suddenly crash through the walls and, using their last resort, the girls get out and the boys are spotted just before the robots explode, the Alpha Girls being sent flying back to the east side of Crown Town while the kids land on the backyard, the boys losing consciousness after that. They wake up to see Kiki taking care of them and the rest of the girls (Except Asphodel) looking at them with an angry look. They explain their motives and why they involved Cupcakes in it, and the puggle soon leaves. Before the girls decide what to do, Asphodel and Rose arrive and tells them that they'll clean the mess on the destroyed roof, right before leaving with Asphodel to go clean the rest of the street. On the roof, Hayden and Rodney apologize (though Rodney tries to blame Hayden for it), and Diamond forgives them, the three joining in a hug before Lucy tells them to stop their drama and get back to work. They get cleaned by Helen before the chapter ends. Songs None. Characters *Hayden Dreizler *Diamond Dreizler *Asphodel Dreizler *Lucy Wayne *Rodney Byrne *Helen Blasia *Kiki Xiong *Cupcakes the Puggle *Alpha Girls (Rosie, Lexis, Chloe) *Rose Wayne (minor) Allusions *Pokemon - The Apha Girls defeat at the end of the chapter is similar to how most of Team Rocket's defeat go like. Continuity *While they're trying to mock Kiki, the Alpha Girls mention that she works for the Bird in a Hat franchise. (Bird in a Shoe) Memorable Quotes Trivia *It's revealed that Asphodel somehow knows about the U.O.C.E.A.S.U.R., mentioning them when she asks Cupcakes if they gave her a free day. *'Error': Despite saying that they would send a letter, Lucy instead sends a cellphone message instead to the Alpha Girls. *'Error': The part in between Hayden asking what the girls were talking about and asking if he and Rodney can come is missing. *This chapter starts on the day, goes to the evening, goes at night and ends near sunrise at the end. This is the first time this happens. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Rodney Byrne Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Lucy Wayne Category:Alpha Girls Category:Cupcakes the Puggle Category:S